Yachiru's cookie and Byakuya's Plan
by Raven Solas Hallow
Summary: Renji has just achieved his bankai and is now training with Ichigo in the soul society but what happens when Yachiru is destroying Byakuya's paper work and Renji finds a way to get out of it.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH IF I DID THERE WOULD BE MORE red heads, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Jūshirō Ukitake, and Shunsui Kyōraku but sadly I don't sorry :(  
Rated: K+ just for name calling and evil planning lol

Authors Note: I made this story for my friend -who I call Ichigo ironically- I'm trying to be a better writer so I'm taking random topic challenges so if you would like a story then: pick who it is about  
Pick the plot bunny  
A rating (optional if you don't pick then it will be whatever I decide to write)  
A Title (optional this helps me to shape the story)  
Send that info to me and please give me time to write it because I'm still in school  
*THANK YOU*  
-RAVEN HALLOW  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

* * *

The sun was setting in Karakura Town as the glow from the senkaimon illuminated the group of teen that were bidding their fair wells before Ichigo went with Renji and Rukia back to the Soul Society for some much needed training with their newly founded bankai.

Ichigo waved to Jidanbō when he entered the west gate of the Seireitei with Renji, who then led him to the Kuchiki estate upon receiving a Jigokuchō from the Taichō of squad six. Byakuya had requested their assistance with getting rid of a problem. When they entered the house they heard a ruckus and crashing inside Byakuya's office. Both of the young shinigami's lowered their spiritual pressures and slid the door back just to peek into the room. What they saw made them fall backwards into a laughing fit.

Inside of the room was Yachiru who was running all around the room screaming "Bya-kun give me my sweets!" Yachiru then started to track ink that she had spilt all over the completed paper work that Byakuya had just done.  
Byakuya stared at his beautiful paper work- that took him all day to do- unable to do anything as he watched the hyper active pink haired demon spread ink on it. Sighing the noble reached into his desk draw. Pulling out a pink frosted sugar cookie, that Ukitake had given him that morning. Byakuya then progressed to give the sweet confection to the already hyper child. Yachiru grabbed the cookie -stuffing the whole thing into her mouth- and proceeded to flash step back to the squad thirteen barracks.  
The noble exhaled quietly after the girl had left and glared toward his slightly open door that was emitting hushed laughter. Ichigo and Renji dared another look inside the office but were met with the icy glare of the noble who had opened the door and raised his spiritual pressure as he frowned at the duo. Renji stood up and dragged Ichigo to his feet as well.

Renji bowed to his Taichō and asked "Taichō Kuchiki what is it that was so important that you had to send a hell butterfly." Byakuya tore his gaze from Ichigo –who was still suppressing his laughter- to address his red haired fukutaichō "Abarai you should already know the answer since…you and Kurosaki were just watching the destruction of my paper work….and since you did nothing but laugh while Fukutaichō Kusajishi destroyed the reports… you and Kurosaki shall be the ones that redo all of them before midnight tonight."  
With that said Byakuya gathered a file that had copies of all the forms that he had complete that day and handed it to his vice-captain and shut the door to his office as he left to go get his evening tea. Renji stood there for a moment and wilted upon the thought of extra paper work before grabbing Ichigo and dragging him off to squad four.  
Once inside the barracks of the fourth division Renji found Hanatarō who gladly agreed to do the paper work and thirty minutes later Renji was sitting at his house with Ichigo after they had dropped the paper work off to the squad one barracks.

Stretching -as he stood- Renji looked at the clock deciding that it was too late to do really much of anything. Scratching his head Renji grumbled "well it's too late to train today so we'll have to wake up early tomorrow to make up lost time so it's best for you to get some rest. You can crash on the couch tonight I'll bring you a pillow and blanket…. okay."Ichigo nodded in response and in less than five minutes both were sound asleep.  
Four hours later the teens were up and fighting; their spiritual pressure raining down on every corner of the Seireitei awaking most of its inhabitants. The duo paused for a moment and looked at the squad six training grounds or should they say the remains of the squad six training grounds. Both soul reapers watched as the last of the six columns made of sandstone collapse into the ground. As the dust cleared the two spotted a mob of pink sitting on the ground close to the last pillar had fallen. Before the two could say anything to the person they had vanished.

-Byakuya's office-

The Taichō looked around as he calmly sipped his tea. He was prepared this time for the pink hair girl today. Sitting next to Byakuya on the low lying table was a cookie with Yachiru's name written in pink icing. As Byakuya finished off his morning tea the fukutaichō of squad thirteen came skipping in saying "Bya-kun do you have a treat for me!" The noble nodded and went to give the bake good to the child but stopped and beckoned Yachiru over with a small smile playing at the corner of his lips.

-Back at the remains of the squad six training grounds-

Renji and Ichigo decided that it was time to take a break for lunch before they went at it again. As the two were finishing up their lunches and heading back out to the training grounds when they spotted Yachiru sitting in the middle of the quart yard. Renji groaned "Yachiru you know that you can't sit in the middle of the training grounds especially if it's not even your barracks." Yachiru giggled "You know pineapple head…hmmm never mind you probably wouldn't understand what I was going to say anyway." "What was that pip squeak," Renji stated "you don't think that just because you're the fukutaichō of squad eleven that you can get away with calling me an-" Renji froze dead in his tracks when he felt the angry reiatsu of Kenpachi Zaraki raining down upon him.

Turning around slowly Renji came face to face with the enraged Taichō of squad eleven. Renji was still slightly afraid of this Taichō even though he used to be on his squad before he became fukutaichō of squad six. Kenpachi stared down indifferently at the red head as he growled "Would you care to finish what you were going to say to my fukutaichō?" Renji shook his head. Kenpachi laughed "You actually thought that I going to kill you for saying something to Yachiru. Na I just came to retrieve her since we have to go train some new recruits since Yachiru sent Ikkaku and Yumichika to the infirmary after someone gave her sweets and a monster yesterday." At the moment Yachiru decided to appear on her Taichō's shoulder "Kenny we were just playing and you ruined all of the fun -hump- well bye-bye Strawberry and Pineapple head." Kenpachi paused and looked at Ichigo who was sitting on one of the fallen pillars. "So... Ichigo you were just going to sit there and just let me leave without fighting me." Before Ichigo could respond Kenpachi rushed Ichigo who barely dogged the attack.

Drawing his sword Ichigo countered causing Kenpachi to lock swords with him. Sparks flew from the swords as the opponents stared each other down. "Kenny," Yachiru called from beside Renji "what about the recruits that we have to train today?" Kenpachi laughed "They can wait it's not every day that one can fight Ichigo Kurosaki." And to emphasize his point Kenpachi raised his reiatsu and sent Ichigo flying in to a wall upon impact a red and black beam shot up out of the damaged building. Ichigo emerged from the hole in the wall a few moments later his bankai activated. Ichigo stepped forward but Renji noticed that something was off about his friend. Ichigo rushed forward from the dust with new speed and attacked Kenpachi causing him to fall back a couple of yards. Kenpachi's eye widened at the sight of a full hollows mask on the young shinigami's face.

Renji stared in shock at what Ichigo had turned into he was about to rush forward to help break him out of his hollow like state when Fukutaichō Kusajishi grabbed his sleeve and asked " Renji-san I have a question?" Renji ignored Yachiru and went to rush forward again only to be pulled to the ground by the child. Renji glared at the girl and went to pull away again only to no avail. Sighing in defeat Renji grumbled "What is your question Fukutaichō Kusajishi?" Yachiru smiled and asked "I overheard Bya-kun from my hiding place that he ordered you and strawberry to redo the paper work that got messed up. I was wondering how you would get all of that paper work done before Bya-kun's dead line. It took him all day to that paper work!" Renji was caught off guard by the question so he replied with "Well actually we didn't do the paper work we took it to Hanatarō since he does the paper work for Yumichika all the time and he did it for us in less than an hour. Those squad four members are really fast with paper work." Yachiru smiled at Renji before flash stepping away.

Renji turned his attention back to where Kenpachi lay unconscious ninety yards from where the fight had originally started. Ichigo stood nearby having turned back to his normal self with the hollow's mask in his left hand. Renji flash stepped to the two shinigamis, upon reaching the victor of the unofficial match he saw Ichigo fall forward having no energy to stay awake. Sighing Renji sent a Jigokuchō to squad four requesting for medics to come and tend to the fighters.

Five minutes after the medics had taken Ichigo and Zaraki-Taichō to the squad four barracks Byakuya-Taichō appeared before Renji with Yachiru on his shoulder. The Taichō frowned and waved Yachiru- fukutaichō to go sit on the roof of the adjacent building. With the pink haired girl gone Byakuya turned his icy glare back on Renji "Abarai-Fukutaichō I believe that you have disobeyed my orders once again." "But Taichō you haven't ordered me to do anything to day…..wait." Renji's face paled as he realized that Yachiru's innocent question wasn't so innocent.

Byakuya watched his dimwitted fukutaichō realize his error and before Renji could come up with an excuse he heard his Taichō say "Abarai-Fukutaichō since you have come to realize the order you have disobeyed I shall now punish you accordingly….Scatter Senbonzakura." There was a pink cloud of cherry blossoms that could be seen from the Sōkyoku, and that same cloud of cherry blossoms called Senbonzakura sent Renji to the infirmary for three weeks.  
Later on that same day Byakuya was enjoying his evening tea with Yachiru, Kenpachi, Ukitake, and Shunsui when Yachiru asks "May I have the cookie that you promised me since I did find out how Pineapple head got all of that paper work done before you." Byakuya gave the child a small smile and handed her the reward for keeping her end of the bargain. The two other captains laughed to themselves about Byakuya's unconventional way to get Renji to confess about not doing his paper work and all it took was an overexcited child, a protective battle ready guardian, Ichigo and a cookie.

* * *

Thank you for reading please review! I'll give you a virtual cookie! ^-^


End file.
